Me cuentas un cuento cuñado?
by Real Nozomi
Summary: Butch es pesimo contando cuentos y ni se imaginan como los inventa: hombres lobo, ballenas, princesas, armarios vivientes, princesas del espacio... ¿quieren escuchar unos de sus cuentos?. one shot no podras aguantar la risa... espero.


¿Me cuentas un cuento cuñado?

-diálogos-

(PENSAMIENTOS)

(_Mis pensamientos_)

*sonidos… o intentos*

Butch estaba una vez más dandole las buenas noches desde la ventana a su mejor amigo: Shou (el hermano de Kaoru).

Butch: -buenas noches-

Shou: -Butch; me cuentas un cuento?-

Butch: -pero eso se lo deverias de pedir a tus padres, ¿no?-

Shou: -no les gusta ¿podrias contarme un cuento?

Butch: -bien, pero, no me se ninguno-

Shou: -inventarias uno para mi?-

Butch: -lo intentaré- pasó a la habitación del infante y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama del pequeño.

Butch:-bueno empezemos...

Habia una vez un señor que tenía 3 hijas:se llamaban Momoko,Miyako y Kaoru-

Shou:-¿como mi hermana y sus amigas?-

Butch:-no estas son otras; entonces...

Su padre iba a salir de viaje y les dijo a sus hijas:

pidan lo que quieran

entonces Momoko la mayór de ojos rosas y pelo rojiso dijo:yo una caja de chocolates importados de francia;Miyako que era rubia,de ojos azules y la menor dijo:yo un vestido de seda y al final Kaoru:la más hermosa de todas;tenía un fantastico pelo negro y hermosos ojos verdes como el pasto y era la de enmedio y la más sexy de las tres dijo: -padre yo solo quiero un canario-

Shou:-espera,una peliroja de ojos rosas,una rubia de ojos azules y una de pelo negro y ojos verdes; que son hermanas?Eso es biologicamente imposible!-

Butch: -oye,¿quien esta contando la historia tu o yo?-

Shou: -_-

Butch: el señor salió de viaje;y consiguió lo de sus dos hijas;solo le faltaba el vez hiba pasando por un castillo y vió en un árbol un canario; trató de atraparlo; pero detrás de el había una bestia que lo atrapó y lo encerró-

Shou: -¿para que una bestia querría un sujeto encerrado?-

Butch: -oye,¿querías un cuento no?;en fin...

Tiempo después a la casa de las tres doncellas llegó una carta de su padre; decia: hijas miadas, digo mias, me ha capturado una bestia en suezia y ah,ahhhhh, no no nooooooo y al final de la carta habia sangre las tres gritaron: noooooo y luego Momoko dijo:mis chocolates, Miyako dijo: mi vestido y Kaoru dijo: taradas: nuestro padre; tenemos que ir por el

Bombón: -ni loca que caviar-

Shou: -¿caviar?-

Butch: -segú lo que leí es la hueva de un pez...

Miyakog..: -osea este vestido es nuevo- entonces la ojiverde decidió ir sola. Llegó al castillo y se escabulló hacia el clabozo; hayó a su padre quien le dijo: no hija: la bestia vendra por ti y la chava dijo: ¿cual bestia? Y su padre dijo eeeeeeesssasasasa señalando atras de la chica quien se empezó a voltear lentamente hacia atrás diciendo: mierda mierda mierda mierda... Ahhhhhh! (en esa parte del grito Butch sacudió a Shou) en tonces Kaoru se paró para correr y luego la bestia que enrealidad era un guapisimo himbre lobo llamado Butchcob le dijo: antes de eso quieres una manzana?. Kaoru era tan mensa, que se comió la manzana; se desmalló y cuando despertó estaba en una cama muy bonita y al lado de ella habia un ropero magico de donde salieron tres haditas: una dijo: soy Mordeiry, otra dijo: soy rigbaby y alFinal salió una que dijo: soy iron-man-fairy

Shou: *achú*

Butch: -oyeme; si me sigues interrumpiendo me voy-

Shou: -pero yo solo...- lo interrumpió Butch

Butch: -¡te me callas! Ok...

Kaoru les dijo: ¿me ayudaran a salir? Y ellas dijeron: nisiquiera podemos salir nosotras entonces una ballena salió de la ventana y dijo tranquilos yo los ayudaré. Entonces la Ballena aplastó todo el castillo matando a Kaoru. Luego Butchcob llegó y dijo: "noooo la unica persona que he amado; solo me queda morir con ella" entonces el hombre lobo tomó veneno y murió con su amada; luego a una hada le dió un paro cardiaco y murió fin.

Shou: -ese no es un final felíz-

Butch: -bien...

Y se dice que sus almas se siguen besando sin fin en el cuello digo cielo fin; ¿te gustó?, ¿Shou?; ¿amiguito?- sonrrió y se levantó dandose cuenta de que Kaoru estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Butch: -¡Kaoru!¿¡cuanto tiempo llebas ahí!?-

Kaoru: -*shhhh* no grites lo vast a despertar- dijo algo seria. Hubo un silencio que la ojiverde rompió

Kaoru: -entonces...- empezó a hacercarse a Butch (pero no tanto) -ella era la más hermosa de todas?-

Butch: o/o

Kaoru: -sabes que, "Butchcob"?- hizo comillas en Butchcob-eres pésimo inventando cuentos; pero... Eres bueno con los niños-

Butch: -¿sabes en que otra cosa soy bueno?- dijo hacercandose cautivadoramnete hacia la azabache quedando a 7 cm. De ella

Kaoru: -¿s-ser un idiota?- dijo un tanto nerviosa pero disimulandolo pero nodel todo

Butch: -no, besar-

Kaoru: -¿eh?- el ojiverde tomó a la chica por la cintura con la mano derecha y con la izquierda su muñeca izquierda y la volteó como el primer beso de Angel y Clara de la CQ. Shou que estaba viendo todo se tapó los ojos.

~O~

Butch: -...y el mago Butchrlin mató al ciclope y se casó con la princesa del espacio Kaoleia (como la princesa leia de starwars), ¿te gustó?-

Shou: -¡mucho Butch!, ¿vas a volver a contarme otro mañana?-

Butch: -¡por supuesto!- dijo sacudiendole el pelo con la mano derecha y levantandose para salir por la ventana

Shou: -oye...-

Butch: -¿si?- dijo Butch que estaba apunto de lanzarse por la ventana

Shou: -gracias por el cuento... Cuñado-. Butch solo sonrrió y se avento de la ventana callendo de pié en la banqueta

Kaoru: -hola-

Butch: -hola, ¿que haces despierta?-

Kaoru: -me mandaron a sacar la basura... Oye; ¿quieres repetir lo de la princesa y el mago?- se hacerco a Butch quedando a escasos centimetros de el

Butch:-solo si no le molesta... Su alteza- dijo besandole la mano

Kaoru: -solo bésame... "Merlín"- dijo tomando la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta Butch para darse un tierno beso. Butch la tomó con su brazo izquierdo de la cintura y con su mano derecha acariciaba su cabello tiernamente mientras Kaoru le tomaba con ambas manos extendidas las mejillas.

Genial mi primer one shot! Espero que les haya gustadop; la idea la saqué de un día que le estaba contando un cuento a mi hermana menor; ella agregó a la ballena. En fin porfavor les pido un revew es mi primer one shot en toda mi vida y espero que sea exitoso por que eso arruinaria mi autoestima (¿mas?). bueno después desde que los chantagié para un revew… ¡adios! Ah y recuerden mi Antigua cuenta era Nozomi Blood pero la cambié por que tuve un problema de accecibilidad sistematica local (ni yo se que dije).


End file.
